


A Last Visit

by calleryfield



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calleryfield/pseuds/calleryfield
Summary: [Day 3 of Aerti Week: Eucatastrophe] Sometime during the ending of FFVII; Tifa is left wandering in her thoughts as she watches the Planet below from the Highwind, and her thoughts continue to circle back to one girl they left behind.





	A Last Visit

The battle long expected had finally come to a close, and the ending of the world never came, all thanks to them. The group of eight cheered together happily in their airship the Highwind that somehow, with some miracle, they had managed to pull through such a tough battle and somehow, with their team effort, they stopped the ending.Some jumped around the ship excitedly and others just nodded at their accomplishments, still taking in all that had happened.

One being Tifa. Sure she was happy; of course, she was! After all, what wouldn’t be more exciting and relieving than realizing that her life wouldn’t end here like everyone had thought? She’s relieved. She’s happy that she pulled through with her friends.

But something tugged at her heart. As she laid her hand on her chest, Tifa couldn’t help but feel sad. After all that everyone has been through, it was hard to believe not everyone made it through.

Tifa watched the broken lifeless Gaia from the window of the Highwind; the planet has suffered quite a lot from the drainage for Mako energy. So much life lost along the way, and she couldn’t help but see this and feel sadder. Both for Gaia and for… her love.

Memories began to form in her mind of a certain smile and hands folded together so tranquilly. Talks of the future with such hope in that sweet honey tone. Nights they had spent happily just laying together in the same bed and chuckling together as they continued with their journey. Their hand holding. Their _kisses._

God, Tifa missed it so much. She can’t help but feel her eyes prick at the incoming tears. She shook her head defiantly and wiped her eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Aerith,” Tifa whispered into her arm, continuing to rub her eyes, “You should’ve been here, too.”

The possibility of Aerith being here. Standing with her right now, and even holding her hand makes Tifa sob more profusely, her hands covering her face to muffle her sobs so the others don’t hear it.

And she kept sobbing to herself into her hands, tears wetting her hands and her entire face. She felt like she should’ve known better to not cry about this. She trusted Aerith with her life that she was making the right choice and doing things on her own, but if she were just close enough to Aerith, if she had just reached out seconds beforehand, perhaps the woman she loved would be right beside her still.

“Aerith…” Tifa muffled again, “I really wish you were here, too.”

Then, she felt something grab hold of her hands, pulling them away from her face.

“Cloud? Sorry. I know I shouldn’t be crying right now. Silly me,” Tifa sniffled and tried to laugh jokingly at her pathetic demeanor to ease Cloud, but when she opened her eyes, her eyes widened at what she saw.

“A-Aerith…?” Tifa stuttered. It was her. It really was her, with her gentle smile and mischievous yet calming eyes, holding her hand. She kept telling herself it was a dream, but the weight against her hand was telling her otherwise.

Tifa looked down at Aerith holding her hand then back to Aerith, and her heart leapt in her chest seeing the other’s serene smile.

“Y-You’re here… How?” Tifa choked out, and Aerith just shook her head slowly.

“Not quite,” Aerith responded, “Just a quick visit. I’ll be going really soon. I just wanted to come visit you one last time.”

“One… last time,” Tifa repeated to herself, adjusting her hands so she can clasp onto Aerith’s. “So… you really do have to go, huh?”

Aerith nodded quietly, and the response just made Tifa feel cold inside.

“I’m sorry, Tifa,” Aerith then continued, “I… really wish I could stay.”

“Then stay,” Tifa pushed. “Why can’t you stay? I… We miss you a lot, Aerith…”

“Someone has to help heal the planet,” Aerith explained in a soft voice. God, it’s been so long since Tifa heard it that it left chills down her spine.

“But I…” Tifa felt something bitter — something selfish brew within her. “I just wish you were here…I wish you were always here.”

Aerith placed a hand on Tifa’s cheek, “I know, and I wish I were with you all, my love, but I have to go.”

Tifa just nodded to herself, her eyes drawing downward to her legs.

“Hey, whatever happened to that smile I loved?”

“Hm?” Tifa looked back up at Aerith, who was brushing Tifa’s hair to the side.

“Don’t you remember what I told you before I left?” Aerith pouted, “I wanted you to keep smiling.”

“Oh,” Tifa chuckled lightly, “Sorry. Guess it’s a little hard.”

“No, I get it,” Aerith shook her head, “You’re sad. I’m sad, too. It’s alright, but can I ask you for a favor?”

Tifa nodded at the other, bringing her hand to Aerith’s hand that rests on her cheek.

“Before I go, can I see your smile one last time?” Aerith asked sheepishly, and Tifa can’t help but be baffled at the request from the apparition.

“A-Ah, yeah,” Tifa nodded, but she still had a hard time pulling a smile on her face. Not when “one last time” kept echoing in her head.

“Oh, Tifa,” Aerith clicked her tongue, and the response puzzled Tifa, so Aerith continued, “Don’t you get it? There’s nothing to be sad about. I may not be with you all here in person, but I’ll always be with you from the Lifestream. I will always be there for you all. If you keep me in your thoughts.”

And finally, throughout their conversation, Tifa chuckled. Even now, Aerith would spew such cute words that it reminded Tifa why she loved Aerith so dearly.

“Not just in my thoughts,” Tifa said, “In my heart, too.”

And then, Tifa’s lips curled up.

At those words and that smile, Aerith gasped quietly before her lips returned to her warm smile, and suddenly, Tifa felt lighter than before.

For the last time, the two embraced one another tightly, feeling each other’s warmth against each other and taking in this moment before it goes away, trying to remember every bit of detail of it.

Tifa ran her fingers through Aerith’s long brown hair and whispered into the crook of Aerith’s neck, “I’ll always love you, Aerith. Always.”

“As I will love you always,” Aerith brought her arms around Tifa’s neck. The two part a bit, looking into each other’s eyes once more; Tifa can already see that Aerith’s disappearing into the light from the window, her figure glowing the bright green of the Lifestream.

The two smiled, and for the last time, the two kissed each other passionately before Aerith finally disappeared from Tifa’s grasp.

Then it was just Tifa alone at the window again. She stared back out the window and suddenly, from the cracks of the planet, the waves of the Lifestream seeped out and flooded the planet, as though it was coming to say goodbye. She pressed her hand against the window and smiled, watching as the Planet began to finally heal after all this time.

In that moment, she felt happy, just as everyone else did. Possibly… even more so, because Tifa knows full well, from seeing the Lifestream heal the world, that Aerith will always be beside her, no matter what.

And it truly was a happy ending.

 


End file.
